Four Days
by when the night grows old
Summary: from the "distance 'verse" It's been four days since Blaine left, and already things are getting...interesting. sleepy Kurt and fluffiness ahead! AU.


**A/N: hey guys! So I've already decided that this is just going to be one of the many one shots I write for the "distance 'verse" soo...yeah...here ya go =)**

Four days ago had marked the day of Blaine's departure from small town Ohio, to the big apple. During the summer months that the boys had to themselves, they were inseparable. But about a week after celebrating their five month anniversary, the realization that Blaine was really leaving finally set in.

The boys mutually agreed to a break two weeks before Blaine's departure. They gave each other some breathing room, mostly to prepare themselves for the distance that was going to be put between them soon.

Blaine spent the first week of their break packing and gathering things for his dorm. Though he missed Kurt terribly, he knew it was for the best. Keeping their distance for a little while would make all those texts and phone calls and hand written letters (to fulfill Kurt's dream of living a Victorian romance) that much more special.

Kurt spent the first week catching up with his McKinley friends. Though he'd been neglecting them quite a bit over the summer, they were very understanding. Despite not having Blaine around to cuddle and laugh with, he knew this was a good, mature idea. The promises of texts, phone calls and hand written letters were forever planted in his mind.

It was on the fourth day in particular that things started to become complicated...

"I miss you. I'm dying already. Can't it be Thanksgiving break already?" Kurt's voice was unusually dry, probably from talking on the phone for so long. It was already 2am, they'd been talking for a good five hours at least, but Kurt couldn't bring himself to hang up the phone. Not when Blaine's voice was on the other line.

"I miss you, too, darling. But it's only been four days, sadly. I wish I could hold you, I think that's what I miss the most. Holding you, sleeping beside you, kissing you...god, and your _scent_. I miss your everything." Blaine felt himself on the brink of tears for probably the eighth time since he'd left.

"Don't say that stuff, it only makes me miss you—more." Kurt interrupted his own sentence with a yawn. This made Blaine looked over at the clock mounted on his wall, right next to a picture of Kurt and himself at McKinley's Junior Prom.

"Kurt, it's two in the morning, why didn't you make me stop talking? You've got class tomorrow, you need sleep." Blaine sounded concerned and a little angry at himself. He'd done the same thing to Kurt yesterday as well, and the night before that. Worse yet, Kurt had _allowed_ this yesterday, and on Sunday night as well. Blaine was secretly thankful he'd left on a Friday, at least on his first two nights away he could talk to Kurt into the wee hours of the morning.

"N-no I don't. Besides, you're more important than sleep. You're like water, or air, or something." Kurt was becoming less and less articulate.

"Baby, you need sleep. Please? For me?" Blaine was pleading with Kurt. Kurt yawned once again, holding the phone away from him this time, to prevent Blaine from hearing it.

"Nope. I'm not going to bed until you do." Kurt yawned yet again, but this time Blaine heard it.

"How about this, I'll sing to you." Blaine knew he was making an offer Kurt simply couldn't refuse.

"How do you—expect me to sleep if you're singing. I can't talk and listen and sleep all together at the same time." Kurt's statements were getting redundant, a sure sign that Kurt was over-tired. Blaine felt a little guilty, if he hadn't of been so needy and clingy, Kurt would probably still be on his normal sleep schedule.

"Just do as I say. Okay, first, take off your t-shirt. I know that sounds kinda bad, but it's not. I know you get really warm when you sleep, and you insist on being covered with your duvet and that down comforter." Kurt did as he was told, slipping the ragged t-shirt off over his head.

"Now what, Mr. Bossypants?" Here came the attitude, along with the elementary nicknames, another sign of exhaustion.

"Now get into your bed, on the left side, just like you used to when I would stay over." Kurt curled up in the blankets, lying flat on his stomach.

"Mhm?" Kurt was relaxing, and getting comfortable.

"Now, this is a multi-step. First, put me on speaker," Kurt sighed in substitute for rolling his eyes. "Now, lie on your side, just like you would when I would stay over. Then use that body pillow, not the soft, cloud-like one, the stiffer memory foam one. Now, put it behind your back, lean into it." Though Kurt's mind was fuzzy from sleep deprivation, and his mind was clouded with the overwhelming comfy, he could see what Blaine was trying to replicate.

"Now, here's the cool part where everything starts to make sense. Put your phone behind you, right on the top of the pillow, where my face would be, approximately. And ta-dah! You've just built-a-Blaine!" Kurt felt the corners of his mouth perk up.

"Just sing you nutcase." Kurt spoke with a gravely voice. Blaine smirked to no one in particular, his roommate was out partying tonight due to the lack of classes the next morning. Kurt was falling into Blaine's plan.

"Okay, ready?" Blaine didn't bother waiting for a reply as he placed his phone down on his bedspread, hitting speaker. He reached over the edge of the bed to grab his guitar. He began plucking the notes softly.

_Found myself today singing out loud your name,  
>you said I'm crazy,<br>if I am I'm crazy for you._

_Sometimes sitting in the dark, wishing you were here  
>turns me crazy,<br>but it's you who makes me lose my head. _

Blaine paused his strumming to listen for a sign that Kurt was still awake, he heard a shift of motion and waited.

"Keep going." It was a faint murmur that could barely classify someone as awake. But if Kurt was still aware of his surroundings, Blaine wanted to make sure he could hear him.

_And every time I'm meant to be acting sensible  
>you drift into my head<br>and turn me into a crumbling fool._

_Tell me to run and I'll race,  
>if you want me to stop I'll freeze,<br>and if you are me gonna leave, just hold me closer baby,  
>and make me crazy for you.<br>Crazy for you. _

Blaine paused again, but this time he heard the unmistakable soft breathing of a sleeping Kurt. Blaine smiled to himself, silently declaring this a success.

"Goodnight, Kurt. I love you." And with those unheard parting words, Blaine ended the call.

**A/N: next installment will have the first letter in it! :D hope you like? Reviews are candy for writers. :)**


End file.
